Why wont you let me in?
by CosmicMoonKiss
Summary: No Vampires! Rose goes to boarding school for performing arts and wants to be in the in-crowd but there is one problem. Dimitri Belikov. He will do anything to make sure she stays away from his friends or does he feel some thing more? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I was never the performing type. You know, as in performing arts. Like acting, singing, dancing, instrument playing, sports doing etc. Therefore, it was a wonder I was on a plane flying from Montana to Miami, California about to attend Maturn Academy for the Performing Arts, also known as MAPA, on full scholarship. Full scholarship not only meant that I was a straight A student in the past and must stay a straight A student while attending, but that I also had a scholarship for my major. Now, a major in MAPA is not like a college major. It is the performing art that you supposedly excel in. For example, my major is singing. Don't ask how that became my major or how on earth I got a scholarship for it because frankly I don't know. It must be a miracle from up above. I mean, I always knew that I had an excellent voice. Everyone who heard me sing said so. I was the only one in my small hometown of Conrad, Montana that was able to reach all the really high notes and also the really low ones. The few people who heard me sing said I should try out for America Idol when I turned 16. The reason I said few people was because I was very shy. So shy, that I was embarrassed to sing in the shower. And that was when I was alone. How did anybody expect me to sing in public? I certainly didn't. That was probably the reason it never occurred to me that I would earn a scholarship because of my voice.

Well, the funny thing was that I didn't even want to go to MAPA, let alone apply or audition for it. I didn't even want to be famous and this school had agents and talent scouts come from all over America to find their next big star. The audition was my best friend Autumn Taylor's doing. She wanted to audition for this school since she found out about it two years ago and now was her chance. She didn't want to attend Naylor High, the local high school. She wanted to make it big and felt her only chance to be a star was to audition for this school. And of course she wanted me to audition with her.

"So can you come?" asked Autumn with an anxious look on her face.

"Come where?" I asked. I wasn't really paying attention to what Autumn was asking me. I was too busy worrying about the math test I was going to take next period. Math was my weakest subject.

"To the audition," Autumn said, still wearing that anxious look.

Oh, the audition. Autumn bugged me about that thing all week. I asked my mom if I can go with Autumn on an audition to this really great school called Maturn Academy for the Performing Arts. The second I said the words "performing arts" my mom gave me a strange look. I guess she knew as well as I did how "talented" I was. Meaning, I had raw talent but was too shy to show it off. However, she didn't question me and I didn't bother to explain. All she said was that I was allowed to go and hoped I had a great time at the audition.

"Autumn, I really don't think Hollyw-"

"Rose! Please? For me? I know you are shy and all, but I really want you to come. Besides, you are really talented and it's about time you got your big break." Autumn had her big blue eyes wide open and her mouth in a pout. It was her puppy dog face. How can I say no to that face?

"Ugh. Fine. I'll come. My mom already said I can go. But let's just get one thing straight. I am not shy," I said stubbornly.

"Thank you so much Rose! You won't regret this," she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Sure I won't," I said sarcastically, "My best friend will just be shipped off to Hollywood while I'm forced to attend Naylor High by myself for our sophomore year."

Autumn just laughed, rolled her eyes, and smiled at me. I knew what she thought. She was thought that I'd be just as excited as she was by tomorrow. I doubted that would happen. I also decided that I hated that puppy dog face for making me act like a pushover once again. Why was I cursed with the pushover chromosome from my mom?

"We will be landing in 10 minutes," said the pilot through the P.A. System, interrupting my thoughts of back home. "Thank you for flying American Airlines, and please gather all your belongings together. We will not be responsible for any misplaced items, no matter how valuable they are."

As I shifted in my seat to gather my belongings I saw my student guidebook peaking out of my carry on. Oh great. I totally forgot to read this on the flight to California. To come to MAPA as the clueless new girl was just what I needed. I hardly even knew the dress code. I mean come on, they have a different dress code for weekdays and weekends, what school does that? I guess boarding schools do. But I couldn't really judge because I never went to a boarding school before. I just hoped I'd remember to read the section on the dress code in the taxi on the way to the school. That way people wouldn't know that I was clueless from the way I dressed.

I walked off the plane, went to the conveyor belt, grabbed my blue luggage set, and started looking for a man holding a paper that said my name on it. My mom explained to me that this man was the driver that the school sent for me. I thought it was pretty cool that a random man was holding a paper with my name on it. It was just like in the movies when the celebrity had a random limo driver that held a piece of paper with her name on it. The only difference was that I'm not a celebrity and he's not a limo driver. At least I'm not a celebrity _yet._

I spotted the man I was looking for and headed his way. I guess he saw me coming towards him because before I knew it he introduced himself and helped me with my bulky bags.

"Hello, I am James and I will be driving you to Maturn Academy for the Performing Arts. You must be Rose Hathaway."

"Uh huh," I said.

"Here, let me help you carry some luggage to the car, it looks very heavy," he continued. "Just follow me and stay close behind. I don't want to lose you in this mess."

"Okay, thanks," I said handing him my duffle.

"You're welcome," he replied and started walking towards the exit.

Once outside he stopped in front of a nice shiny black car and popped the trunk open. I was a little confused. I didn't know that the taxis where so nice on this side of the country. I guess the people of California really do live large.

"Are all taxis this…nice?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh no," Pablo answered with a chuckle, "I work for the school's car service. We have quite a few cars that pick up students from the airport or run errands for the school. No public service taxi looks as nice as this car does. They probably look the same as the taxis back where you live."

"Oh, I guess that was a stupid question then," I said, my cheeks red from embarrassment. How could I have thought that Californian taxis were expensive shiny black Hondas?

"It wasn't a stupid question; it just showed that you hadn't read the student handbook too carefully."

My face turned red all over again. Even the driver knew that I was the clueless new girl! "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"No, but it will be if you continue to crack comments like that. Now get in the car. The ride is a half hour long so maybe you can get some reading done."

"Okay," I said as I slid into the back seat and opened up my handbook. I turned to page 24, and started to read about the dress code. On weekdays we had to dress kind of preppy. Our shirts had to be black, white, gray, or navy. MAPA preferred turtle necks, polo's, or oxford shirts. Our bottoms had to be black, gray, or navy and could not be leggings, jeans, or shorter than half our thigh. This whole section explained why my mom wanted me to buy so much black, navy, and gray colored clothing. I just thought she thought I looked good in boring colors. On weekends we can wear whatever we wanted as long as we had sleeves, our bellies were covered, and our bottoms weren't shorter than half our thigh. Thank God for weekends because I didn't know if I could last the whole year looking like I went to a preppy funeral.

"We're here," James said as we drove up the driveway that led to the school's main campus. The school grounds were huge! The driveway was a long gravel road that had nice palm trees along both sides of the road. The road led to what looked like a town square with a large stoned building in the center. That building was surrounded by smaller and blander buildings. But even the blandest building was fancier and more extraordinary than any of the buildings I have seen back home. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, a little," I replied truthfully. "It's not every day that you are the new girl."

"I understand," James said." Well, now that you're here you have to go to the main office and sign in. It's straight ahead and it'll be the third office to your left. Meanwhile I'll bring your luggage to your dorm room. "

"Thank you James. Goodbye."

The main office was in the largest building called Zampella Hall. Zampella Hall was where all the offices were. The main office had a nice sized waiting room with had deep peach colored walls and evergreen sofas and chairs that were placed all around the perimeter of the room. A lot of people were in the waiting room so I decided to sit down and wait until somebody was ready to help me. I didn't really have anything to do except read my handbook. I didn't want people thinking I was the clueless new girl, even though I was, so I just sat quietly and observed the people around me.

There were two particular boys that caught my eye. One was around six foot two, had brown hair pulled in a ponytail, and dazzling brown eyes. He had a nice summer tan and looked pretty laid back wearing a black tee-shirt, red basketball shorts, and Nike dunks on his feet. The other one was around five foot eigth, had straight black hair that casually fell over his eyes, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a white tee-shirt under an opened short sleeved blue and white striped oxford shirt with jeans and flip flops on his feet. The reason why these boys caught my eye was probably a) because they were really hot and b) because they approached a lot of girls and made small talk with them. These boys must be pretty popular to know so many girls. I even started wondering if they would come over and talk to me.

Just as I was wondering how our conversation would go I heard someone call my name. I looked up but didn't see anyone I knew. I heard someone call my name again and this time realized it was one of the hot popular boys.

"Rose? Rose Hathaway? Are you Rose Hathaway?" The brown boy asked a girl passing by.

"No. I'm Jen. I was in drama with you last year. Don't you remember?" the girl said with a scoff.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Jen. Really I am."

"Sure you are," she said and then stormed off.

"Real smooth man," the boy with black hair said with a laugh.

"Shut up. I can't remember everyone's name like you can. I hardly even knew the girl."

"Chill Dimitri, I was only messing with you."

"Okay, let's just find this Rose girl already."

"Thanks dude, I owe you."

"Don't you always," said Dimitri, "Now which girl didn't we ask yet?"

"That one," said the black haired boy as they headed towards me. However they didn't stop by me but by the girl with straight blonde hair that sat next to me.

"Hi, are you Rose Hathaway?" asked Eric.

"No sorry I-

"I'm Rose Hathaway" I said cutting the girl off.

"Finally the girl shows up," Dimitri said under his breath. However, he said it loud enough for me to hear, so I shot him a quick glare.

"Hi, I'm Christian," said the brown haired boy.

"Uh, hi," I said."I'm Rose, but you already knew that. So why were you looking for me?"

"Because I'm Christian."

"Okay…?"

"Christian? Your tour guide?" he said hoping I would recognize the name.

Unfortunately I didn't. "My tour guide? Why would I have a tour guide?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you didn't read the handbook," Dimitri said with false sweetness.

"I did read it, just not the part about the tour guide."

"But that was on the first page." he said questioningly.

"Okay so maybe all I read about was the dress code, but excuse me for not liking to read," I said a little too defensively. But come on, this was pure embarrassment. The two hottest guys were looking at me like I was an idiot!

"It's okay," said Christian," Just try reading the handbook when you have a chance. Transfer students, like you, receive a tour guide to help them get used to the school."

"Okay," I said meekly. "By the way, who's this?" I asked hinting towards Dimitri. I knew I sounded stupid but I didn't want to accidently say his name before we were properly introduced. I mean, he didn't know that I already knew his name and I didn't want him to think that I was eavesdropping on his conversation before because I was interested in him, even though I totally was.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov," he said. "Don't worry I'm not your second tour guide I was just helping Christian look for you after you ditched him by the _Meet Your Tour Guide Brunch_"

Wow, way to make a girl feel bad. "I didn't ditch him," I said defensively. "I didn't know there was a brunch. Christian I'm really sorry if you thought I ditched you. I would never do that"

"No problem. I knew you were new so I figured you didn't know where the brunch was and would go to the main office for directions. That's why Dimitri and I were here looking around for you."

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, do you want to go to the brunch now?" I asked a little too desperately.

"It's a little too late for that," he said." The brunch is already over. If you want we can go to the pizza shop on campus, my treat. That way we could get to know each other and I can explain stuff to you because from the looks of it you need a lot of explaining."

"That would be great," I said. "Dimitri, do you want to come?" I decided to be friendly and hoped his glare would turn into a smile.

"Not really, I'll let Christian do his work. He doesn't need my help for that and hopefully you won't be missing again," he said as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Okay. Bye Dimitri," I called after him. I knew he heard me because he lifted his arm and gave a little wave not bothering to turn around.

"Did I insult him somehow?" I asked Christian after Dimitri was out of sight.

"No. Don't take it personally. Dimitri just isn't always the friendliest to outsiders. He'll come around soon," said Jake

"What do you mean outsiders? Like, people who aren't like you?"

"Something like that. You see, me and Dimitri are both very different even though we are best friends. I am very accepting while Dimitri is more closed minded and likes his friends the way they are. I think he has more against you then any other new comer because I'm your tour guide and instead of hanging out with him right now, I'm hanging with you."

"That's very mature," I said slightly annoyed. I couldn't believe that on my first day at MAPA I had an enemy. Well, kind of an enemy. I thought I might have had a chance to become popular at this new school. Back home I was known as the class brain and my only true friend was Autumn. If Dimitri continued to treat me like an outsider I would be doomed to the bottom of the social period. This was a disaster.

"Like I said," Christian continued, "he'll come around."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs; the smell of orientation day. Maturn Academy for the Performing Arts is the school that my sister Victoria and I went to. Victoria was in her senior year and was head cheerleader. My brother Eddie had graduated two years before and was captain of the basketball team for his junior and senior year. Now he was in UCLA on a full basketball scholarship. I'm pretty sure that one day he'll be playing for the Los Angeles Lakers.

I wanted to keep up the Belikov family name so my main man, Christian Ozera, and I decided to practice basketball every day of orientation week. We'd be so prepared that we'd definitely get onto the team. Especially since the whole team knew me because of my brother. Chris and I were a shoe in.

I reached over to my bed stand and started feeling around for my cell phone. As I turned it on I thought about the perfect day I was going to have with Chris. Just the two of us, the ball, and the hoop.

My thoughts were interrupted by a Ping from my cell. I looked at it and saw that I had a text message from Chris.

**Chris: Yo, srry but I cant make it today. I got a hot date**

What? Chris's dumping me for a date? Since when did this happen? We were supposed to play ball all day. My head was spinning with questions but all I could text was one.

**Dimitri: Wat date and y didn't I meet her?**

Okay so maybe that was two questions, but it was still much less then the hundreds of questions that ran through my head.

**Chris: I didn't even meet her yet lol**

**Dimitri: Wat!**

He didn't even meet her yet! What kind of guy did that? Chris Ozera, that's who. He was the most friendly and accepting guy I knew. No wonder he'd set himself up on a blind date, he probably wouldn't care what the girl looked like anyway.

**Chris: Dude, relax! It's the grl I'm touring. Did u completely ignore the past IMs I sent u?**

Oh right, he was a tour guide. How could I forget? I guess I really wasn't paying attention half the time we IMed each other. Well it wasn't really my fault if at the same time my stalker, Tasha Ozera, whose family was my family's close friends, IMed me and asked me to take her out. I mean come on, it was kind of more important at the time to take care of my unfortunate Tasha situation than pay attention to Christian as he blabbed about being a tour guide.

**Dimitri: O, the tour guide. U said u mite b a tour guide u nvr said u were going 2 b a tour guide!**

**Chris: Srry dude but mite usually means is**

**Dimitri: ya wtvr I'll see u aftr ur date rite?**

**Chris: Definitely. C u l8er**

Great, just what I needed. To be ditched by my best friend for a girl. Worst of all it's a girl he didn't even meet before. Isn't there like a secret boy pact that makes you swear to never do that. I guess Chris just never got the memo. So what am I supposed to do now? I can't possibly play basketball by myself. It seems like I'm going to have to just shoot plain old hoops. Oh, goodie. What a way to start the new semester.

I was shooting hoops having a grand old time when Chris texted me again. It was already eleven o'clock which meant that he was supposed to be at the _Meet Your Tour Guide Brunch. _Maybe the girl he was assigned to was so boring or had such a bad case of acne that he wanted me to help him ditch her in order for us to finally play some ball. I opened the text and was so happy, Chris and I thought more alike than I gave credit for.

**Chris: Dude, Can u do me a HUGE favor?**

**Dimitri: Wassup**

**Chris: Can u help me look for my grl, I think she's lost. **

**Dimitri: Y do u think that?**

**Chris: Bc she nvr showed**

**Dimitri: Sure**

**Chris: Thanx! I'll meet u at the main office in 5**

Okay, so maybe we didn't think alike, but the girl he was supposed to tour sure did. How could she ditch him? What was she thinking? Did she know who she was messing with? When we find her I'll make her feel sorry she ever thought of coming to MAPA. First she messed up my whole day, then she ditched Chris, and since that didn't seem to be enough she messed up my rebound plan for my originally messed up day.

When I got to the main office Chris was already there and had a plan. He said that all we had to do was go to random girls that we didn't recognize and ask if they were Rose Hathaway. Ten minutes already passed and we couldn't find this Rose girl anywhere. A girl with long blond hair was walking towards me and I was sure she was the Rose we were looking for.

"Rose? Rose Hathaway? Are you Rose Hathaway?" I asked reaching out to the girl that was passing by.

"No. I'm Mia. I was in drama with you last year. Don't you remember?" the girl said clearly offended.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Mia. Really I am."

"Sure you are," she said and then walked away. Wow do I know how to turn off a girl. But I guess it was good for me that Mia wasn't Rose because maybe Chris will give up and want to play some basketball.

"Real smooth man," said Chris

"Shut up. I can't remember everyone's name like you can. I hardly even knew the girl."

"Chill Dimitri, I was only messing with you."

"Okay, let's just find this Rose girl already." I felt guilty for snapping at him but he didn't seem to realize.

"Thanks dude, I owe you."

"Don't you always," I said, "Now which girl didn't we ask yet?"

"That one," said Chris as he pointed to a girl with long Brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt under a cropped black vest with skinny jeans and black ballet flats. She had curves let me tell you that. I thought she was pretty hot and I wasn't in the mood to be flattered by her now. If we talked to her the conversation might last for a while. So instead I headed towards the girl she was seated next to. This girl had long blonde hair, a round face, and hopefully wouldn't be Rose Hathaway.

"Hi, are you Rose Hathaway?," I asked her.

"No sorry I-

"I'm Rose Hathaway" the girl with the brown hair said.

"Finally the girl shows up," I said under my breath. Even if I thought the girl had good looks, I was still annoyed at her for all that she did. However, even though I thought I said that quietly, I knew that Rose heard me because she shot me a glare clearly hoping I'd be scared. Tough for her because all I did was laugh a nasty little laugh and give her a longer and hopefully colder stare. I did not go crying for my mommy like she hoped I would.

"Hi, I'm Chris," said Chris, oblivious to the tension that was building up between me and his "hot date".

"Uh, hi," she said."I'm Rose, but you already knew that. So why were you looking for me?"

Thank you doctor obvious! Can this girl be any stupider? I would hope not because then she would have to leave this school before I even gave her the chance to want to leave.

"Because I'm Chris"

"Okay…?"

"Christian Ozera? Your tour guide?" he said clearly hoping she would recognize the name.

She didn't. "My tour guide? Why would I have a tour guide?" She asked.

Apparently she can get stupider. This must be my lucky day. I get to watch the stupid but hot new girl instead of shoot hoops with Chris.

"I'm guessing you didn't read the handbook," I said my sentence dripping with fake sincerity.

"I did read it, just not the part about the tour guide."

"But that was on the first page," I said, hoping she'd get the feeling that I was testing her.

"Okay so maybe all I read about was the dress code, but excuse me for not liking to read," She said reddening from embarrassment. Score! Revenge is sweet, even though this isn't revenge, just a little quality entertainment on her expense.

"It's okay," said Chris breaking up the feud-to- be between me and Rose," Just try reading the handbook when you have a chance. Transfer students, like you, receive a tour guide to help them get used to the school."

"Okay," She said meekly. "By the way, who's this?" She added clearly asking about me.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov," I answered. "Don't worry I'm not your second tour guide I was just helping Chris look for you after you ditched him by the _Meet Your Tour Guide Brunch._"

."I didn't ditch him," she said defensively. "I didn't know there was a brunch. Chris I'm really sorry if you thought I ditched you. I would never do that."

Wow, I didn't know that line would really get to her. I guess she is the innocent type. This is going to be easier than I thought.

"No problem. I knew you were new so I figured you didn't know where the brunch was and would go to the main office for directions. That's why Dimitri and I were here looking around for you."

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, do you want to go to the brunch now?" She asked.

Please say no, please say no. I really wanted to shoot some hoops with Chris before lunch.

"It's a little too late for that. The brunch is already over," Chris said.

Yes! We will be able to play after all.

"If you want we can go to the pizza shop on campus, my treat," he continued." That way we could get to know each other and I can explain stuff to you because from the looks of it you need a lot of explaining."

No! I guess he really was into this whole tour guide thing. Way to spoil a mood.

"That would be great. Dimitri, do you want to come?" She added, clearly because she knew she had won the battle.

"Not really, I'll let Christian do his work. He doesn't need my help for that and hopefully you won't be missing again," I said as I turned around and headed towards the door. I couldn't let her think she had completely defeated me.

"Okay. Bye DImitri," She called.

"Bye," I muttered as I lifted my arm and gave a little wave not bothering to turn around

A few hours after the whole "Rose Hathaway incident" I saw the twins, Lissa Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov. They were haad long blonde hair with green eyes and Adrian had messy brown hair and green eyes like Lissa. Another difference between them was that Adrian was a foot taller than Lissa and Lissa's eyes glowed when she wanted something while Adrian's eyes stayed green. Yeah they actually glowed.

"Hey, Dimitri," Lissa called from a bench on the far end of the quad, "Come join us, we haven't seen you all summer."

"Hey guys," I said as I ran towards them," How was Europe?"

"It was nice and the girls were hot," said Max.

"I take that offensively," Sam argued.

"Most of them were."

"No. Not really. There were like only 5 pretty ones."

"No, more like twenty."

Even though Lissa and Adrian were Fraternal twins they were two totally very much alike and sometimes acted as one person. They even almost had the same major. Lissa's major was art and she was pretty good at it. She got into art shows and everything. One day soon she might even get an agent to help her sell her paintings outside of school shows. Adrian on the other hand was a complete spirit guy. His major was spiritual activity, but he was good at whatever he does to you.

I knew I had to break up their little argument or it would go on for days so I decided to change the subject. "What did you guys do in Europe other than rate the people?" I asked them.

"We toured and did a lot of site seeing. It was unbelievable. I was able to paint some great pieces," said Lissa.

"Enough about Europe, where's Chris?" Adrian asked.

"Speaking of tours," I said, "he actually gave a new girl a tour before. He's probably still unpacking right now. He got back pretty late from his lunch in."

"No way, he actually ditched you for a girl? That's hilarious." Adrian proclaimed.

"I wouldn't say it's hilarious. But yeah, he pretty much ditched me for a girl." I told him.

"Technically he didn't ditch you, he just did his job," Lissa said. She was always the sensible and serious one, but did she have to be sensible now? I really wasn't in the mood for that.

"Lissa," I started, "when you see this girl you'd think that he purposely ditched me for her."

"Wait," Adrian said. "You saw her? How did she look like? Was she hot?"

"Yes I saw her, and why would I tell you if I thought she was hot? You'll see her yourself," I said gloomily.

"What's her name, will we meet her?" asked Lissa. I could tell that she was starting to get curious.

"Rose Hathaway and I don't know if you'll meet her. Can we change the topic I am not in the mood to waste my time speaking about some new girl," I muttered.

"Sure thing," Adrian said, "let's just go to dinner, I'm sure everyone's already there."

Adrian was right, as we walked up to our table I saw that everyone else was there. Jesse Zeklos, Adrian and Eddie's third roommate, was seated in his usual seat between Mia Rinaldi and Chris Ozera. Natalie Daskkov was seated across from Eddie.

"Hey guys," I said as I slid into the seat next to Jake.

"Hi," Mia said with a smile. "We were just speaking about Chris's hot date. What's her name again? Rachel?"

"It's rRose," I answered curtly.

"Oh, so you heard of her? No fair! I wanted to break the news to you." Eddie complained.

"Actually," I paused, debating whether to continue or not, "I met her."

"Okay, now that's really not fair! Am I always the last for everything?" Eddie said. He didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was hurt.

"Uh, no. And quit being a baby will you?" Natalie said to Eddie." I want to hear more about Rose. Was she really as drop-dead-gorgeous as Chris said she was?"

"Chris actually said drop-dead-gorgeous?" asked Lissa with a little giggle.

"Now there's something to laugh about!" Adrian added.

"God, do all guys really have to be such jerks?" Mia inquired.

"Do all girls really have to be such know-it-alls?" Adrian shot back.

"Touché," Lissa said with a smile. "And yes, we do."

"Well in that case, yes, we do too." Adrian said.

"Back to the original question, no, Chris did not say that Rose was drop-dead-gorgeous," Mia explained. "He actually said that Rose was hot. Is that more suitable for you?"

"Hmm…" Lissa said, pretending to take this into consideration, "it'll do."

"So, back to Rose…" Eddie said.

"Okay," Chris said. "What do you want to know?"

"I think the question is more like what is there to know? For God's sake, she's the new girl!" I basically shouted.

"And your point is?" Lissa asked.

"My point is that we shouldn't care a thing about this new girl. After this first week of school Chris won't even speak to the girl anymore. What's the point of mentioning her now?" I argued.

"I doubt that Chris will stop speaking to her after this week." Mia said.

"Plus, even if he did, "Lissa started.

"But I won't," stated Chris.

"Okay then. Even if he did," Lissa repeated, "hypothetically speaking, why exactly should that stop us from mentioning her now?"

"Because, what's the point of speaking about someone we have nothing to do with?"

"Uh, I don't know if you realize this but we do that all the time," Mia stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, don't you remember Jen, the girl from your drama class last year?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, I remember her! Do you think I have short term memory or something?" I answered.

Chris shot me a look that crossed between shock, confusion and disbelief. He knew as well as I did that I didn't remember Jen that well.

"No, and I wasn't even implying that." Lissa said.

"So what were you implying?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"I was implying that last year you and Eddie used to make fun of those hideous knitted sweaters that Jen used to wear even though you had nothing to do with her."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Eddie said. "Too bad Grandma Jen didn't return this year. Now I hear she's Boho en or something."

"That was different Lis," I said flatly.

"Was it really?" she asked me.

"Yah, it doesn't seem so different to me," Mia added. "You and Eddie both talked about Jen, a girl you had nothing to do with. And now we are talking about Rose, a girl you claim we will have nothing to do with."

"The only difference is that you were saying rude things about Jen while we are saying good things about Rose," Lissa commented.

"So your agreeing with them!" I asked Lissa, completely shocked.

"Of course."

"Aren't you always," I said. I was getting more aggravated by the minute. Everyone liked Rose. Why couldn't they just agree with me and see how ridiculous they were all being. Rose was not supposed to be our friend!

"'What's up with you anyways Dimitri? You seem so…what's the word I'm looking for?" Lissa started.

"Touchy?"

"No, that's not it."

"Irritated?"

"Yeah, that's it. You seem so irritated today. Why?" she finished.

"I am not irritated," I said. "It's just why is every conversation I have today about Rose, the new girl? Can't we speak about anything worthwhile these days?"

"What I don't get is why you even care? What did she ever do to you?" asked Eddie.

"Apparently everything," Chris said sarcastically. I guess he did sense the tension between me and Rose earlier today.

"Not _everythin_g Chris."

"Then why don't you tell us what she did do?" asked Lissa.

"Yeah, enlighten us," Mia said.

"You know what? It's not important. You guys can talk about Rose all you want. I'm going to go get some food."

"Have fun," Lissa said, "and can you please get me an apple while you're there? Thanks."

"Sure," I said. "Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay since people mostly demanded I update soon im putting up another chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Later that night chris asked me why I was such a jerk at dinner.

"I was not being a jerk," I said defensively.

"Then what do you call a person who tries to get people to hate another person," Chris asked bitterly," because I call that person a jerk."

"Let's switch the question around," I said. "What do you call a person who is trying to steal your friends from you?"

"Do you seriously think that's what she's doing?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Yes, and she's doing a pretty good job of it, you already hate me because I was such a 'jerk' at dinner." I said. I added air quotes while I said 'jerk' to add effect.

"Wow, you have a point but I doubt she has any intention of stealing your friends," Chris said all senses of sarcasm dropped. "If anything, I think she wants to be friends with you more than anyone else in the school."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because I saw her looking at you a few times during dinner."

"She was probably just plotting who to turn against me next," I said stubbornly.

"I don't think so, she looked a little hurt. I guess she was a little shaken by the way you treated her when you two met."

"Yeah, well everybody wants something they can't have, and in this case it's my friendship," I said. I was still being stubborn and Chris knew it.

"Stop being so stupid and give her a chance," he argued.

"Why should I?" I argued back.

"Just think about it," he suggested. "Good night."

"G' night," I said sleepily.

The next morning I decided to take Chris's advice and think about befriending Rose, so I skipped breakfast and took a walk around campus to clear my mind. I really wasn't sure what I should do, and this was partially because I was not the most accepting person and I knew it. It wasn't that I was a mean person; it was that I didn't like change, and having a new friend was a big change. I guess I didn't have to be such a jerk to Rose when I met her. I mean, I'm not a jerk to everyone who wanted to be my best friend. I am actually kind of nice and I don't blow them off the way I blew her off. It was just that I was so annoyed at her at the time. And once I'm annoyed at someone I stayed annoyed at them for a while. That was a character trait I needed to change along with many other ones. So maybe I was a jerk if I have so much I needed to change. But I wasn't as big a jerk as Chris claimed I could be, or was I?

At MP I was in for a major shock. Rose was in my class and I couldn't stop looking at her. I had to pay extra attention to what our teacher, Ms. Ilene, was saying.

"MP is a class where I don't only teach you one performance skill such as singing or dancing. You will do everything from karaoke to runway modeling in this class. You will be doing Broadway all the way to Shakespeare in this class. None of you had this class last for one very simple reason, because this class enters every single one of in a contest that is not available for ninth graders. I will send the 3 best couples state wide competitions where they can win extraordinary prizes."

"I think you said _couples_?" Eddie said, interrupting her little speech. That made me smile but now Rose was looking in my direction. Should I give her a chance or not?

"You are correct, umm?

"Eddie, Eddie Castile."

"Eddie, I did say couples," she answered. "All the competitions are for couples only so this class is a group effort. I will pair you up with another person in this classroom and you will be an MP couple for the rest of your high school experience here in MAPA. There will be no switching couples with no exceptions. For the next week you will all perform a song on the spot to the class. I will pick the song and with that I will determine who your partner is. Any questions?"

No one had any questions but I couldn't believe she would pair us up with somebody against our will. More than anything I hoped she wouldn't pair me up with Rose because if she did then I wouldn't have a choice and I'd have to be nice to her if I wanted to get a good grade.

"Okay, great. Let's start with Dimitri Belikov," she said, eager to get started. "Come on don't be shy, get up on the stage," she said looking at me.

"Okay. What song am I going to sing?" I asked

"That's a good question," she said smiling. "How about _Last of the American Girls _by Greene Day? If you don't know the words you can look at the screen in the back of the room. Just try not to make it look so obvious because this is supposed to be like a live performance not karaoke night."

"No problem," I said. I didn't particularly like that song but I wasn't going to argue.

I wasn't nervous at all. My parents always said I was the performing type because I loved the spotlight and all the attention that came with. They were so happy that singing was my major and said it was a match made in heaven. The thing about me was that even if I didn't like a certain song, I still connected with it when I performed which was good because nobody knew my true feelings about the song most of the time. I also made eye contact with a few people and accidentally one of those people was Rose. I think I held my gaze a little too long because she turned away and blushed. Oh great, she thought I gave in to her.

After the song ended everyone including Rose applauded. Yup, she definitely thought I gave in. Why else would she clap for me if she thought I was such a jerk? Ms. Ilene was now calling Rose's name so she could go up to perform.

"Rose Hathaway?" Ms. Ilene said for the third time.

"Uh, yes?" she replied. She was also daydreaming I concluded.

"You have to pay more attention, I called you name three times."

"Okay," she said quietly, "Sorry."

"It's okay, just go on stage while I decide what song you should sing." Ms. Ilene said calmly.

While Rose was walking towards the stage Ms. Ilene told her that she would be singing _Beat of My Heart _by Hillary Duff. Again I didn't like the song choice, but what was I going to do, complain? I wasn't even singing this time.

"Okay, "she said casually. Once Ms. Ilene started the music and Rose started to sing I realized how good she was. Chris told me her major was singing but I didn't think she would be that good. Wait, what was I doing? Thinking good things about Rose? Absolutely not. I could not and would not do that. That was intolerable. I just tried to focus on her song and remember that I didn't even like that song. The only problem was that Rose made it so believable. After the song ended, I was still fighting the Rose battle in my head and didn't even bother to clap.

After Rose performed Tasha Ozera did. I wasn't so happy that Tasha was in my class and silently prayed that she wouldn't be my MP partner either. She sang _Cant Be Tamed _by Miley Cyrus. She was also a good performer but in a more slutty way than Rose was. Unfortunately after her performance she winked at me. Can she be any more embarrassing? I thought I told her to back off. I guess I'll just have to tell her again.

As I walked into the cafeteria I saw that Rose was seated at my table so I decided to sit with Tasha. I didn't want to sit near Rose because I still had to think some more, and decided that this was a good time to tell Tasha that I will never take her out so she should just stay away.

As I walked towards Tasha's table, she looked up and saw me approaching." Hi, Dimitri," she shouted across the room. "Come sit with us, I saved you a seat."

"Gee, thanks," I said as I sat down. "That was really thoughtful."

"It was wasn't it," she said real smug. "I was hoping you wouldn't be sitting with your friends today. Especially since that new girl is there. Why is she there anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe because Chris's her tour guide." I said without much expression. "Why do you care who she sits with anyway?"

"I just don't like new girls," Tasha said. Wow, we are more alike than I thought.

"Okay, well Tasha I'm really eating lunch with you now because I have to tell you something really important," I was looking directly at her now.

"Okay, what is it? You know you can tell me anything," she said with a little giggle. Her two best friends who stuck to her like glue, Natalie Daskkov and Sydney Alchemist, were also giggling. What did they think I was going to ask her? To kiss me?

"Good. Why did you wink at me at the end of your performance during MP?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you would be embarrassed," she said with another girly giggle.

"I was not embarrassed, I mean I was, but not for the reason you think," I said. "I thought I told you that I don't like you that way and that if you can't accept that then we can't be friends at all."

"I don't understand," she was close to tears, "you don't want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Listen. I am an independent guy and I don't really like the concept of a girlfriend. We can be normal friends but there cannot and will not be dates and all that love junk you do."

"Okay, I guess. But why couldn't you tell me that a different time? Now I look horrible. I'm so embarrassed." The tears were already flowing down her face. What did I do?

"I tried to tell you plenty times before, you just didn't listen. Look. I am really sorry and all but I just couldn't go on with you thinking I was your boyfriend. But now that you understand I think our friendship will be a lot…easier," I said slowly searching for the right word.

"You're right. I was such a baby bothering you like that. And I'm really sorry," she said wiping her tears. "I hope you forgive me."

"I do. Just try not to be so clingy. I don't like clingy," I told her as I stood up. "Well I want to get to class early, so see you around."

I am so relieved. I finally got the message through to Tasha. She finally understands that I am not her boyfriend and she is not my girlfriend. Now, all I have to worry about was what to do with Rose. I still have a lot of thinking to do but hopefully I'll know what to do soon.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I only had three other classes with Rose, singing, language arts and global studies. I was one of the first ones at dinner and was able to get my food early. As I went to sit down I saw Eddie, Lissa, and Adrian headed towards our table.

"Hi guys," I said. I was in a good mood.

"Hi, looks you got over your sour mood from last night," Mis stated.

"I guess I did, but I still have some things to think about."

"Like?" asked Lissa.

"It's none of your business. It's between me, myself, and partially Chris."

"Why him?" Eddie asked

"Why me what?" Chris asked as he slid into the seat next to me.

"Nothing. It's just that you partially know what things I have to think about," I said to Chris hinting to him that I agreed to take his advice from last night.

"Oh, right," he said. I was glad that he understood what I was hinting.

At that moment Mia came with a little surprise she thought would make me happy. "Dimitri look who I invited to sit with us," she said with a smile.

"Who?" I asked looking up. And then I saw her. Mia brought Rose to join us. Did she think this was some practical joke or something?

"Rose."

"Oh. Hi Rose," I said. "I'm really sorry but I can't stay I really have to finish unpacking. That's why I came early to dinner, so I can leave early to finish unpacking." I stressed the words 'leave early' hoping that Chris wouldn't blow my cover and say that I already finished unpacking.

I felt horrible after, and definitely needed to think a lot. I decided that I was a huge jerk. I totally just blew Rose off again for no particular reason at all. I guess I was just scared because I wasn't sure if I wanted to be her friend yet. I was such a jerk it wasn't even funny. It was at this moment that I realized that I did want to be Rose's friend. Why else would I care if I blew her off? For all I know she really thought that I had to finish unpacking.

That night Chris and I had another one of his talks.

"What do you think you were doing earlier?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him back, trying to play innocent. The truth was that I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"How can you just do that to Rose? God, she has no friends and when she tries to make a few you just blow her off?"

"She didn't even know that I ditched her."

"Dimitri, that's not the point and you know it."

"Fine, do you want the truth?" I asked him.

"Yeah, the truth would be nice. I just can't believe you would do something like that. I never knew you had it in you. Man, I thought you were more than that."

"Well, the truth is," I started, "I can't believe it either. For the first time today I saw what a jerk I really am."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Chris questioned.

"The worst part about all this is that I don't know" I told him." I still have to think about that part."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by pretty well. I had dance with

Lissa and art with Mia. Natalie was right; they were both amazing at what they did. Compared to Lissa I danced like a monkey and compared to Mia I painted like a two year old. It was pretty embarrassing. On the way to dinner I bumped into Lissa and she asked me if I wanted to sit with her again at dinner. I instantly thought about the warning Mia gave me last night but chose to ignore. I decided I would be able to tell if they weren't really my friends. When Lissa and I came to the table Dimitri told me that he had to unpack and was sorry to leave. He didn't seem so sincere so I asked Christian if he really had to leave or was I the reason he left.

"Yah, Dimitri is really slow at unpacking. It has nothing to do with you, trust me," Christian said.

"Okay, but why do I have the feeling that he doesn't like me so much."

"I don't know why you think that," Adrian said with his mouth full, "Dimitri actually likes you a lot compared to other people."

"Adrian!" Lissa said with a little giggle, "Chew with your mouth closed."

"Sorry," Adrian said, still chewing his slice of pizza.

"And Rose, don't get too worked up about Dimitri. He's really nice and so are you. You two will become great friends before you know it," she said.

"Thanks," I said. I chose to hide the fact that I was still a little unsure about him, regardless of what they just told me.

Later that night Mia asked me how it went with Dimitri.

"Not too well," I told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I have PT with him and after I performed he was the only one who didn't clap."

"So, maybe he was daydreaming. Boys do that a lot," she said.

"And Dimitri just happened to be the only boy that was daydreaming," I stated skeptically.

"Stranger things have happened," she said with a shrug.

"I guess, well anyway he didn't sit at the same table as his friends during lunch and I'm pretty sure it was because I was there."

"Where did he sit?," Mia asked.

"With Tasha Ozera," I declared.

"Well, Dimitri always sits with Tasha every now and then. They are old friends. Don't take it too personally."

"That's exactly what Christian said. But how come when I came to join him during dinner he suddenly got up and said he had to finish unpacking?"

"Was he finished eating?"

"I don't know but he did say he came early just so he can leave early."

"So maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he doesn't hate you as much as you think he does," Mia concluded. "Maybe I was wrong about him, it's possible that he changed over the summer."

"Do you think so?"

"Not really, but who knows?" she said with a little laugh.

"Thanks Mia," I said with a smile. "But do you think I can eat with you from now on?"

"Sure thing. But you're sure you don't want to sit with them anymore?"

"Yup. Until I'm certain that I'm welcomed by every single one of them I'd rather sit with you where I know I'm welcomed."

"That's good to know," she said.

"Wait, Janine and Mason don't mind that I'm sitting with you guys, right?"

"Nah, but even if they did they'd have to deal because I wouldn't want you sitting by yourself, now would I?"

"I guess not" I said with a huge smile.

"Okay, now that we've got that all straightened out I'm going to bed," She said with a yawn. "G'night."

"Good night. Oh, and Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

-Dimitri-

Chapter 6

That night I couldn't fall asleep. Chris fell asleep around two hours ago and I heard him breath in and out, in and out. The guy was so lucky, he slept like a baby. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 2:32 AM. Oh man, now I'm going to look like a zombie in the morning. But that wasn't my real problem. My problem was what to do about Rose. I knew that Chris really wanted me to be friends with her and I knew that I told him I'd give her a chance. But truthfully I just couldn't. I really felt like she was taking my friends away from me and soon enough they'd hate me as much as she hated me.

I had to come up with a plan and fast. I could try ignoring her but that probably wouldn't work so well because Chris would realize that I'm not speaking to her. That would also defeat the whole purpose of me pretending to be her friend when Chris was around. One other plan came to mind. Pranks, I could do a few harmless pranks on Rose, she and Chris both wouldn't know it was me, I'd be able to pretend to be her friend, and I'd have a little piece of mind. Just a little. Now all I had to do was find backup.

The next morning at breakfast I took Adrian and Eddie aside. I had a feeling that they would help just so they could have a good laugh.

"What's up?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah man. You look like you slept through a tornado or something. What did you want to tell us that was so urgent?" Adrian asked.

"I need your help," I answered both of them I once.

"Our help? Now that's a first." Adrian said through a few chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm shocked. What for?" Eddie questioned.

"Okay, but you guess need to promise not to tell anybody," I paused for a reply.

"Yeah, sure" said Eddie.

"Okay, but this better be good because you are taking my time away from being with Mia," replied Adrian.

"Dude, Mia does not like you the way you like her," said Eddie. "She likes you the way she likes her annoying ten year old brother."

"That's not true," argued Adrian. "At least not for long. I have a plan."

"Sure you do," laughed Eddie.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying. It is. But actually you might think it is a little stupid."

"Okay," said Adrian dragging out each syllable of the word.

"You guys realized how I don't really like Rose right?"

"Yeah who didn't? Although I don't see why," said Adrian.

"I do, she can get a little annoying," replied Eddie.

"Thank you," I said. "Somebody finally agrees with me."

"I never disagreed with you I just know how to hide my inner feeling from the rest of the world," he said with a sarcastic laugh to it.

"Ha ha, hilarious. Can we get back to what I wanted to tell you guys?"

"Sure thing."

"Good. Now, I was thinking maybe we can play a few harmless pranks on Rose over the next week or two. Just for fun. No hard feelings towards her. I just need to get my mind off some things and I think this will help."

"Okay but Chris will kill us. Especially you," said Eddie.

"Who said Chris has to know," I told him.

"I like the way you think," Eddie said. "Im in."

"And you?" I asked Adrian.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" he answered. "This could be fun."

The next day was a breeze. I sat with Mia, Lissa, and Adrian for all three meals. Classes were pretty easy and very interesting. I only saw Dimitri during the four classes I had with him; PT., singing, language arts, and global studies. He didn't speak to me and I didn't speak to him. It was almost as if we were avoiding each other. During dinner Janine came over and asked if I wanted to hang with her and Mia in their dorm room but I said I'd just stay with Lissa tonight.

"What was that about?" asked Mason.

"What was what?" I asked him back.

"That," he said.

I gave him a puzzled look so Mia explained for me. He said that Mason wanted to know why I ditched Janine, one of the most popular girls in our grade, for Lissa.

"Oh, that," I said with a small embarrassed laugh.

"Yeah, that," he said, wearing the one- eyebrow –up-one- eyebrow- down look. "Care to explain?"

"Well…uh… why does it matter to you?" I asked suddenly. "Am I not allowed to hang out with Lissa? She's a great friend you know."

"Yeah, we know," Mia said," We just didn't know that you knew that."

"Well I do," I said.

"That's great. Not all girls realize that. They just look at us and the way we dress and automatically label us skaters or freaks. Then they look at the kids with the cool clothes and great looks and label them the popular, the in crowd. It's kind of annoying," said Mason.

"We didn't know if you were one of those girls but now we know that you're not," Mia stated.

"Well," I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know that Mason and Mia had second thoughts about me. I mean, I always had a hunch they did but was never certain. "I'm glad to have met your standards."

"You did."

"But, you met mine way before. I never had any doubts about you," Lissa said, giving the boys the evil eye.

"But, Rose?"

"Yeah Mason?"

"Lissa's coming with us to the skate rink on campus tonight. We are going to stay there until curfew."

"Oh." I said. My whole spirit dropped. I thought I was finally in their little threesome. But who was I kidding? I am not a skater dude.

"You can still come and I can teach you how to skate," he continued.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, if you are a friend of Lissa than you are a friend of mine," he said with one of those big, cheesy smiles. After that we all cracked up laughing and my spirit floated up top again.

At the skate rink Mason did try to teach me how to skate but to no avail. I guess I was never meant to be on a board. I gave Mason a sheepish smile before Lissa and I headed to our dorm and thanked him for the lesson.

The next day I sat with Lissa, Mason, and Mia for breakfast. While I was eating my cheerios Chris came over to see how I liked my classes and if I needed any help.

"Actually, yes thanks," I told him. "I know it's only the beginning of the year but I already don't understand what we are learning in math."

"Oh, no problem. I don't mind explaining it to you."

"Thanks"

"I can explain it to you over lunch. We can sit by my table."

"Um, okay. Your table is great," I said a little hesitantly. I really didn't want to sit by Dimitri but what was I going to say? "Sorry Chris but your table sucks since Dimitri sits there?" Uh, no. I didn't think so. So, instead I found myself sitting at Chris's table for lunch, with Dimitri right across from me.

"Okay so multiplication or division always comes before addition or subtraction if they are in the same problem," Chris said.

"Okay, I think I understand now."

"That's great. It only took him about ten times to explain it. I thought this would go on for much longer," said Dimitri.

"Thanks Dimitri. You are really encouraging," I shot back. I didn't want to be as shallow as him was and cause a scene but I really was getting sick of him.

"No problem," he said with that grin of his that was started to get on my nerves.

"Anyway I need to go to the little girl's room so I'll be back soon."

"Don't take too long," Dimitri said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, Rose. Let me show you the bathrooms near here that are hardly ever used," said Adrian.

"Okay, thanks," I said a little unsurely.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked Adrian.

"It's just that she doesn't know the grounds so well. I thought I should help her out," he explained.

"Isn't that My job?" asked Lissa.

Adrian just shrugged, turned around, and headed towards the door as I followed him. A few minutes later we stopped by the end of a hallway.

"Okay the bathrooms are right down here on the left. You'll see the one that says 'Girls' Room."

"Okay, thanks again."

"No problem. I'm going to head back." He said as he started to walk away. "Or do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, don't worry about it. I'll find my way back on my own."

"Okay then. See you soon."

"Yeah see you," I replied, but he already turned the corner and disappeared from view.

I thought it was pretty sweet that Adrian offered to show me the way to bathrooms even though he wasn't obligated to. If only Dimitri was even a smidge nicer. Then maybe I'd feel comfortable sitting by their table permanently.

I walked into the bathroom and the second I did I stopped dead in my tracks. Right before me were four urinals. Two of them were occupied!

"Eek!" I yelled. "What are you doing in here?"

"What are you doing in here?" asked the tall blond boy by the urinal as he zipped up his fly.

"Uh…isn't this the girls room?" I asked. This was so awkward. I could feel my cheeks burning up from embarrassment.

"Actually no it isn't. You can even check outside the door it clearly says 'Boys' Room''. And sure enough, when I checked the door there was a plaque said 'Boys' Room' in bolded letters. I could have sworn it said 'Girls' Room' before I went into the bathroom. I was so embarrassed I ran straight to the cafeteria and didn't even bother to pay the real 'Girls' Room' a visit.

"How was your short bathroom break?" asked Dimitri. The way he said it was as if he knew something I didn't. But then again, maybe I was just paranoid. Nope. Not possible.

Then it dwelled on me. I wasn't delusional or going crazy. I really did see the plaque say 'Girls' Room' before I entered the boys' bathroom. There was only one person who would go through all that trouble and I knew exactly who that person was.

Dimitri.

I didn't know how he did it or who helped him, but I was sure it was him.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked him furiously at the end of lunch.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about," he said calmly as he gathered his books and headed out of the cafeteria.

I followed him. "You know exactly what I am talking about!" I nearly shouted. "Just tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why you did that to me?"

"Why I did what to you? You need to be more specific if you want an answer."

"You know, that stuff with the bathrooms," I said, jabbing a finger at him.

He paused in front of a classroom and looked at me. "Huh?"

"Please stop playing dumb because you and I both know what I am talking about."

"I am going to say this one last time because I don't want to be late for class," He said as he opened the classroom door. "No. I. Don't."

"God, you might think you are one great actor. But guess what. You're not because you don't fool me!" I said in a huff. But I was too late. He was already inside the classroom.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Great, now I was late all because of Dimitri. Score two for Dimitri score zero for Rose. What a way to start the new year.


End file.
